I Remember Everything
by StraightTalking
Summary: "I remember everything... It came to me like a flood..." My take on how Letty got memories back. Set during furious 7.
1. Chapter 1

**Letty's POV**

Her fists came at me again and I backed away. My eyes were carefully trained on her fierce expression and her rapidly purpling cheek. I stumbled in my heels, damned things. Totally impractical for fighting. My dress had been carefully chosen in case it became necessary to fight. We had hoped it would be a clean, easy quick mission. Yet when were they ever quick missions? The splits in my red dress gave me as much room to move my legs as possible.

I could feel myself becoming cornered. The walls were closing in around me. The space we were fighting in was becoming better lit and the noise of the ongoing party was becoming clearer. The music was practically bouncing off the walls. At that the woman leapt at me. Kara, I think her name was. My body crashed through the golden, flimsy railing which I'd stood at not even twenty minutes before. We toppled wildly and I prayed if this killed me it would be quick and painless.

The air rushed around me as Kara's body weighed down on mines and I plummeted through piano beneath us. My head whacked the heavy wood and I saw black spots mixed with stars. My vision blurred. A rush of air escaped my lungs. Regaining a little of my sight, I kicked the heavy woman to the side to stop myself from being crushed. I gasped for breath and my head spun.

I struggled to put my feet on the floor. My legs had turned to jelly. Before my eyes images flashed. A crazy blur of what could only be described as memories. Words rose to the forefront of my mind. Words gently spoken and softly whispered. Words which had been screamed in the heat of a fight. Words which had been said as passing comments. They all came back to me in a flood.

Dom's voice, gravelly and baritone. _"I love you Letty, I will always love you."_ Then words from even longer ago, _"I had a dream the other night, of you and I on a beach in Mexico."_ His voice crept through my mind as things rushed at me. I was unable to pick a particular moment to focus on but words kept echoing through my mind. _"Letty, you look beautiful."_ Then his voice when he was mad and shouting. _"What the fuck did you guys do?"_

Mia's voice rushed through my mind. Her sigh. Her laugh. Things I'd forgotten about her. Things I'd thought I'd lost. Her and I stood on the porch of 1327 aged eight talking about her dolls. That was the first time we met. I recalled not being interested in dolls but I wanted to make friends with the girl who's father owned the garage. I relived the sharp impact of the cobra as it smashed through a retainer wall of downtown LA. The jolting feeling, the sharp sting on my collarbone. The involuntary tears as Mia had pulled the splinters out with tweezers.

The image of Jesse smoking flooded to my vision. The image of me batting the cigarette out of his hand was next. The forgotten sound of his lilting laugh was a reality for a single, fleeting, magical second.

"Letty are you okay?" Roman asked as he started pulling me off the piano.

Blankly I nodded. He nudged me towards the side exit. The pair of us fleeing the scene as had been agreed. If things went awry we were to go our separate ways and meet back at Samar's garage. We'd work from there. My dress was torn but I barely registered it as I pulled my inconvenient skirt up out of the way and ran. We raced down the slippery stairs, me almost stumbling on every corner. My head still spinning. I couldn't see straight. I was operating on instinct as I had done for so long it was terrifying. My feet were going to leave me in my silly heels but I was too scared to stop to take them off. I wasn't focused. Roman had his hand in mines pulling me along. He was probably worried. I wasn't the type who let someone pull them along whilst I followed blindly. Roman pulled me towards the open lift and we were on the bottom floor in seconds.

The air grew more humid as we made it outside. There we stopped for a breath. Just in time to see the sports car crash from one building into the next. My heart was practically in my mouth. My husband was in that car. As the word husband rose to the forefront of my mind I felt tears spring to my eyes. Why hadn't he told me we were married? Did he not want me that way anymore? I knew I'd caused enough trouble but damn the boy had left me the night after we got married with nothing but my memories, our necklace and some money on the bedside table. He'd even tossed away his phone.

That was in the past though.

I blessed myself as the car drove straight through the second building into the third. I could only pray they were no longer in the car. If they weren't, they needed to get out now. I couldn't let Dom go now that I'd got my memories back. I couldn't let him go, knowing what I now knew. I couldn't let him go when all I wanted to do was tell him I loved him even though I rarely said it out loud.

My eyes grew wide as I watched the car plummet from the side of the third building and land on the ground where it exploded into flames. Splintering pieces of glass lay everywhere. Even from my distance I somehow knew Dom and Brian were no longer in the super car. I thanked whatever God who blessed common criminals like us for sparing us once more.

"Here Letty, put this on," Roman said with an unusual thoughtfulness. He handed me his white suit jacket.

"Thanks man," I replied as I accepted the jacket. My head still spinning too much to hold a conversation.

I shrugged the suit jacket on and secured it around my waist with a torn scrap of my dress. It was the best way to keep it on. It drowned me but I didn't care. Roman rolled up the sleeves with care and smiled gently at me.

"How's your head?" He murmured softly. "That was a nasty fall you had."

"I'm fine. It's spinning though."

He nodded. From behind him I could see Dom approaching. Even after crashing through two building he still looked like he'd just casually strolled out of the party upstairs. His face was every inch composed and his eyes were laughing with slight amusement at his most recent escapade. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Typical Dom. In a way it felt weirdly good to even think of describing his behaviour as typical. It meant I had my memories back. That I had something to hold on to.

Dom strode straight towards me. Roman moved out of the way without having to be asked. Dom was and always would be the true Alpha of our team. The only person who could pull him into line was me. I'd always been Mrs Alpha as Ramsey had so elegantly put it not that long ago.

I felt his hands on my waist before I even saw them move. His lips touched my forehead lightly and I almost sighed with happiness at the sincerity of the gesture. He'd done this after every single heist, after every single fist fight we'd been involved in, after every dangerous moment. This was his ritual to make sure I was alright and so I could make sure he was alright.

He looked into my brown eyes with his own perceptive hazel coloured eyes. I could see myself through his eyes when he looked at me. I could see how he loved me, intensely, passionately. I could see how he admired me for my own strength and resilience. His hand cupped my cheek.

"Let, are you okay?" He murmured so gently I could barely make out the individual words.

"I'm fine Dom. Are you okay?" I asked him. Somehow now was not the right time to tell him I'd remembered everything. It would just screw up the mission.

"I'm fine Let."

Dom pulled me under his arm and we headed towards the heavily reinforced jeep of Tej's. It was probably the most practical thing we'd conceded to drive whilst in Abu Dhabi because at least inside it we were protected from bullets and other shit. Dom helped me into the jeep and helped me strap on my seatbelt.

When we arrived at Samar's garage there was chaos as we watched Ramsey fire up the crazy bit of technology that was the God's eye. I was fascinated by it. If that had been around about eight years ago Dom and I would have been caught for petty theft long before it became proper heisting. The technology was incredible. I watched awestruck as it hacked into every device and marked out a path straight to Deckard.

"Dawn's up in two hours, we're moving out then!" Dom's voice rang full of authority and I knew he wanted us to head to bed. Rest before we kept chasing Deckard.

On his way towards the door he paused beside me. "Get some rest Let, you need it."

I'd been running on little sleep and he knew it. I was beginning to feel the effects of my fall now. My muscles ached and the bottom of my back stung with pain every time I moved. Deep down I knew I could ignore it for a bit if I was needed in the open field but I was exhausted.

"You need the rest too," I replied, letting him see my softer and more vulnerable side.

"I'll get some. Don't worry," he murmured. He squeezed my hand tightly and we headed off in the direction of the hotel to sleep for a couple of hours.

Dom walked me to my room and I headed in and fell straight to my bed.

I woke a couple of hours later after a dreamless sleep and realised dawn was long passed. Then I realised Dom had went after Deckard alone with Brian because he'd deemed the mission too dangerous to carry out with the rest of us.

Idiot. Even with my memory back I still didn't act fast enough to stop him doing stupid shit like that. He had an irritating habit of disappearing and not tell me where he was going. He'd left me in the DR, he'd left me in LA, he'd tried to leave me after Jesse died. He'd tried to leave me out of the heists but I'd wriggled my way in. Sometimes I'd been able to outsmart him but not always.

 _I was stood in the kitchen, leant against the counter, waiting in the dark for Dom to sneak in late once more after leaving me in the middle of the night again. I heard his Mazda pull up outside the house, a low purr, barely audible only I was listening for it. I knew he'd come in the backdoor because if he opened the front door the jingle of the key might be heard upstairs and someone would be likely to get up out of bed._

 _As I expected he crept in the backdoor, his boots in hand. He placed his boots on the floor beside the table and his fingers touched the light switch and he clicked it on._

 _His eyes met mine and he jumped. He was startled by my presence._

 _"Letty!" He gasped. For the first time in his life he was stuck for words. Indecision flashed across his face as he flicked his eyes towards the door as if weighing up the risks of trying to run out the door._

 _I raised an eyebrow at his waiting for him to explain. "Want to tell me where you've been going?"_

 _Dom's eyes flashed as he bit his lip. He shifted his weight anxiously. "Letty," he began in his deep drawling voice._

 _"I'm waiting. I don't want an excuse, I want the truth." My tone implied I was angry. My eyes were narrowed as I waited impatiently on his response. I could only tell this would be good. Hilarious even._

 _"I've been pulling jobs with Tran," he admitted. He rubbed the back of his neck and I could see the tension leave him. He was telling me the truth at least. However it was a truth I didn't want to hear or be a part of._

 _I sighed and leant against the counter. "Want to tell me why?" I asked him sharply. My words clipped._

 _Dom sighed. "Needed the money. Bills need to be paid."_

 _I fought the urge to scream because Mia was sleeping upstairs and the less she knew the better. I brought myself up close to Dom and backed him up into a corner. Even at my tiny height I could make him feel small. He was a foot taller than me but I'd make him feel half his size with my courage, my willingness to speak against him._

 _"I would just like to point our I paid the bills of 1327, the garage, the shop. Everything. With money I made from the garage and from racing. I never resorted to running with Tran. Other things can be done for money. Needing money is not an excuse for reckless stupidity," I practically hissed at him. "Plus I thought we were ride or due. You don't get to do those things alone."_

 _Dom looked down at me and his eyes softened. "I just wanted to take care of you. Keep you safe from harm because I love you Let. I don't want Mia to know. I didn't want you two to worry anymore because at nineteen you're far too young to have to worry about the bills and everything. Let, I thought I was doing the best thing for us."_

 _His hands came to rest on my waist. His fingers touching at my back. I closed my eyes as his forehead touched mine. His nose_ _touching mine. I thought hard for a long second. I couldn't let him do this alone. I needed to do this with him. I loved him._

 _"Bring me with you next time," I said softly. A gentle order. Now he knew not to mess with me._

 _"It's dangerous Let..." He trailed off._

 _"Don't tell me that shit. If you can do it, I can do it. You're not allowed to do this alone!" I told him firmly._

 _In reply his lips met mine. There was an intensity behind it, an urgency. I could tell he was grateful I wasn't walking away from him like a wiser woman would do. However I loved him too much to do what any wise woman would do. Instead I was going to stand by my man. We were ride or die after all._


	2. Chapter 2

**Letty's POV**

The second Dom arrived back there was a race to pack. He wanted to go straight back to the streets of LA. He wanted to face Deckard where we had the upper hand by playing the game on our home ground. We had those streets memorised. We knew every crack in the road and every turn.

Once in LA Dom brought us to the hillside where we'd often spent time together. He explained his plan. With a sinking in my stomach I knew he didn't plan on surviving this. I knew I should tell him I remembered everything but I wanted him to go into this mission with a clear head. I couldn't tell him yet.

Dom moved away from Ramsey's protests that she was not a hot potato and that this mission was dangerous. Unlike us she was not used to working as part of a team where we trusted each other implicitly.

"Why does it feel like I'm never going to see you again?" I asked Dom. In a way I wanted him to see through it. I wanted him to just know I knew everything. The urge to tell him was overwhelming. I knew better than to tell him. In a way I wanted to tell him I loved him one more time.

Dom unclasped our necklace and clipped it around my neck. His fingers trailed over my skin as he pulled away. He smiled sadly as he did so most likely remembering our wedding. "I'll come back for that."

Since it had be so hatefully returned to him he hadn't parted from it. Even without my memories I'd recognised how Dom treated the necklace was a reverence which he never showed to anything else. The silent importance he placed on our necklace could never be overlooked.

Nothing in the whole mission terrified me more than when Dom started racing along the rapidly collapsing parking structure. He raced straight off the edge and I watched with wide, watering eyes as he scraped along the bottom of Mose Jekende's helicopter. He missed. He had risked his life for this and he missed. Why hasn't I told him that I loved him earlier when I'd had the chance? Maybe then he wouldn't have done that.

My eyes followed the descent of his car. Everything around me started moving in slow motion. The tip of the Charger bumped a concrete pillar and flipped. The back hit another pillar. The ringing of metal caving in resounded in the air. I could see the splinters of the windscreen giving in. The next sound I heard was my own screams. They were husky. Otherworldly. I felt oddly distant from them like they were the screams of another. Wet, hot, heavy tears rolled down my cheeks. I could taste the saltiness of them on my lips. I refused to believe my husband had just risked his life like that. In a way I knew his actions were normal, Dom thought he was protecting us. He had been responding to my earlier calls for back up. Why had I called for back up? I never called for backup, it was my rule of thumb. Was this my fault?

I ran towards where his car had landed. My heart was racing in my chest. Hummingbird heartbeat. It was drumming so hard it felt like my chest would burst. Sweat ran down my arms and back as I hurried towards him. I was just in time to see Hobb's pulling the heavy concrete block away from the side of the car and to see Dom practically slump out the open drivers window. A lump rose in my throat. He was dead, wasn't he?

Brian launched into full FBI mode. Life saver mode. Me on the other hand, I crumbled unusually. I fell to my knees beside Dom. I wanted to beg him to stay alive.

Vaguely I realised Brian was giving me orders. Stern orders.

"Keep his head tilted back, keep breathing into him! Go!" Brian ordered.

I did as he asked for a few long futile seconds. This was pointless. Dom was like me, he needed a reason to fight. A reason to hold on. He had been my reason to hold on so many times before. Unlike the rest of them I possessed the only reason that Dom would ever keep fighting. I could tell him that I remembered everything. I stopped giving him mouth to mouth. I could give him something better... My memories.

"Keep breathing into him!" Brian snapped angrily. He was furious I was now defying him. He saw me as hindering Dom's chances of survival when in reality I was enhancing them by doing the one thing no one else could do.

"Back off!" I screamed. My voice sounded raw even to my own ears. "Get off of him!" I sounded broken. Slightly insane. Did I care though? No. I didn't. I gave Brian a slight push, trying to get him away from Dom. This moment needed to be just him and me, as alone as was possible amongst the panic and heartbreak.

"Please," I begged. Tears were flowing freely. For the first time in a long time I wasn't even bothered by letting people see me cry. This was without a doubt the scariest thing that has ever happened to me on a mission.

I knelt behind Dom and raised his upper body onto my lap. I rubbed his arm gently through his soft white jumper. He was still warm. It gave me hold that this would somehow miraculously work. It was a long shot but it was my shot.

"Please, I know you're hurting right now," I murmured in the soft voice I only ever used for him. "But I want you to stay awake, listen and focus on me..." I trailed off searching for the perfect words. The most beautiful words. The words he would use if it were him in my position.

With a shaky breath I admitted, "I remember everything. It came to me like a flood... I remember that night in the Dominican Republic, the night we got married..."

The tension in the air thickened as everyone realised their surprise at my revelation. No one had known Dom and I were married. We had kept it well concealed. Well we'd never had an opportunity to tell.

I recounted the moment down to the detail of the necklace. The earth shattering kiss. Every thing that I remembered about that night. So carefully committed to memory at the time. The beautiful dress. Everything I knew he'd want to hear.

"If you die, I die," I repeated firmly. Without him there was no place in this world for me. Without him I'd become a total hard ass bitch. I'd lose so much of myself, too much of myself. I'd become what I'd had to be in London to survive. A creature driven by instinct but now I knew what I was I could never return to that. He teased out a softer, lighter side of me and now I remembered that part of me I wanted to hold onto it.

"And I'm not ready to leave this place yet. This moment is still ours." That had always been our thing. We owned the moment. Ride or die. Live free of the constraints of the world or die because without our freedom we weren't the people we wanted to be. To not have our freedom would destroy us inside.

I made my last plea. My tone turned pleading. I was begging now for one last chance. "I remember everything... I remember it all."

I finished speaking and he still wasn't moving. I'd wasted my opportunity. Fresh tears rolled down my cheeks. He was gone. The death defying Dominic Toretto had been snatched from me. A cruel twist of fate. When he found me again I hadn't remembered him or all our beautiful moments. Now I finally remembered he was gone.

Then his voice pierced through the silence. "It's about time."

There had never been three more amazing words spoken by his baritone voice. I barely recognised the sound I made in response, it was a disbelieving husky laugh. Even more tears flooded down my cheeks as I pressed a kiss to the side of his face. I breathed in his warm, musky scent as I held onto my feeling of relief that he was alive and well. I gulped back my tears as I held onto his warmth, to him.

"Why didn't you tell me we were married?" I asked Dom. I wanted to know why he hadn't told me. It had made me doubt that he wanted me that way anymore. That he thought it was a terrible mistake.

His reply couldn't have been more fitting of Dom. "You can't tell someone they love you." His words were perfect even though he'd just escaped death, his reply was the exact right thing to say, spoken at the exact right moment.

I kissed him lightly before anyone could have time to rush over him, to end our little moment. I needed him to know I loved him. When he kissed me back I could tell he felt it too. That he knew I still loved everything about him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Letty's POV**

A fortnight later we were sat on the beach. Brian and Mia had just told us they were moving away. That left Dom and I in LA, alone together for the first time in a long time.

He and I sat in the fading daylight. A cool breeze sent a shiver down my spine. My feet were buried in the sand courtesy of Jack hours before. We'd been left completely alone and I knew we needed to talk. The silence between us was heavy with the words we had yet to say. The words which needed to be heard. Yet neither of us knew where to begin.

"Letty," Dom began, my name rolling off his tongue like a caress. "You alright?"

"Yeh, you?" I replied, turning to look at him. The evening sunshine caught his face at different angles, casting shadows across the panes of it. The panes I knew so well.

"Yeh."

We lapsed back into silence and I plucked up the courage to ask him all the questions that had been rattling through my mind since my memory had returned.

"Dom, why did you leave me?" I asked him, my voice cracking painfully with regret.

Dom sighed and rubbed his chin. "I thought I was doing what was best by you. When I saw you fall from the truck, my heart almost stopped. When we're pulling a job I don't mind sticking my life on the line. Your life is a different story. There is nothing more precious to me than your life. If something were to happen to you it would destroy me. I thought I was protecting you. I thought if I weren't around you'd be sensible and look after yourself."

"I can protect myself, I don't need you to protect me!" I told him. My feminist independence rising to the surface.

Dom reached out and cupped my cheek. My anger almost vanished in that second as I leant in to his embrace. I pulled away and tried to frown at him but I was attempting to understand.

"I know you can protect yourself but did you ever think that I want to take care of you because I love you?" Dom asked me gently.

"But doesn't loving someone mean to trust their own judgement and respect it. I've always told you when we're being too ambitious with a mission and when to pull back. Like our last job in LA with the trucks, I told you it didn't feel right but when you said it was our last job for a few months I trusted you on it."

He closed his eyes and thought clearly searching for what he believed to be the correct words to say at that moment.

"It does but I know you, you're a daredevil. You love the adrenaline that comes from the jobs, the thrill of living life on the edge. That scares me sometimes and that's why I left. I thought if I vanished I'd protect you because you'd stop pulling jobs. You didn't and I regret leaving you because I thought I'd lost you completely. That almost killed me."

I felt tears pricking embarrassingly at my eyes. "I might love the thrill but what we have is real and I'd never risk that. Why couldn't you just tell me we were done with the jobs? If that was his you felt?"

He sighed and bit his lip. "Because deep down I know I'm never leaving the life behind and I thought if I left you at least you'd be safe from the life. You wouldn't feel the need to be involved."

My heartstrings tugged at his words. He was never leaving the life but neither was I. "Do you really think I'm leaving the life behind?"

"No but a man can hope, can't he?"

"Hope all you want, it ain't happening."

At my words he chuckled as did I.

"For what it's worth I'm really sorry Letty. I'll never leave you again, I promise," he murmured, closing the distance between us. His lips were inches from mine when his next words were spoken so softly I barely heard them, "Wherever you go, I go."

His lips met mine in a gentle touch. I kissed him back softly, loving having this feeling back. This warmth which spread right through to my tiptoes and fingernails. It always felt right.

"Let me ask you something." Dom said turning towards me slightly more. "Why did you feel the need to offer yourself on a plate to the FBI?"

I bit my lip. He knew the answer or he wouldn't have asked. It wasn't like Dom to ask a question which he didn't already intuitively know the answer to. "Because I wanted to bring you home. LA wasn't home without you."

I could see it in his eyes, he was in pain knowing that missing him had put me in that much danger.

"I never should have left you. I know that now."

"We all make mistakes," I murmured.

A thought of typical female jealousy prompted my next question. "Why did you pick a girl like Elena? The classically beautiful type?"

Dom shook his head. "Getting jealous Let?" His time turned teasing, warm and indulgent. "It was never about Elena's looks. Elena understood what it was like to lose the person you loved most. Her husband was on the police force in Rio and got shot down in the favelas. Did you know that?" Dom asked.

I shook my head in response.

"Elena understood the pain of missing the touch of the person you loved, not hearing their voice. I was with Elena because somehow being together things were easier, the pain halved. There was no need to explain my pain to her because Elena already understood. She felt the same way." Dom concluded with a shrug. He was now even more thoughtful that before. Elena clearly meant a lot to him. How could she not? She had helped him through a time where he'd been mourning for my loss. For better or worse she had shaped the man I loved and I owed her for that.

"Did you love her?" The words fell from my lips before I could stop them.

"Not the way I love you. It was a different kind of love."

I felt myself smile despite myself. "Spoken like a politician. Designed not to offend but to appeal to everyone."

"What about Shaw then? What did he mean to you?" Dom's voice took on a hardened quality. Something possessive echoed in his tone.

I shrugged. This was going to be embarrassing. "Shaw wasn't my boyfriend, you know. He was a couple of fucks when I needed a release. He was an escape."

"Really?"

I nodded. "He's not the boyfriend type. He only wanted what he couldn't have and he couldn't always have me. I set the limits, drew the lines. I kept him running. When he got too close I pushed him away because it was the only way in my unfamiliar world that I could protect myself. I always hated how he looked at me, with false affection. His touch would send chills down my spine. The looks he gave me would shake me to my core. Sometimes I thought I hated him."

Dom rested his hand on my bare arm, rubbing slow circles on the skin. It was familiar and real. Nothing that had ever transpired between Shaw and I had ever felt like this. It had been all escapism. Being with him made me feel lonelier in my isolated world.

"Last thing, why didn't you tell me we were married?" I had asked before but I felt like there was more to it.

"If I'd told you that you'd have only felt more pressure to love me. I couldn't tell you that feeling was there even though you knew it was there too, buried underneath everything. I didn't want to create pressure for you or try to force you to conform to a label you weren't ready to know about." He was being honest which was a quality I'd always loved about him.

"If I'd have known I wouldn't have left to find myself..."

Dom interrupted me. "No, that was time you needed. You needed that space. I know you and if you had of known everything you'd have started to resent me for seemingly trying to force you into a relationship you weren't ready for."

That was the reason I loved Dom. He knew me like I knew myself. He knew when to push and when to pull back.

I lay back in the sand and Dom lay back beside me. With the weight of our confessions off our chests the silence between us was as comfortable as it always had been.

Dom's mobile rang not too long later, he grinned as he answered it.

"Yeh?" His deep voice rang through the silence.

A couple of minutes later I glanced towards him to see him putting his phone down. Dom shot me his grin. His grin which told me something was around the corner. Something adventurous, possibly dangerous. Something I knew that would fix any adrenaline craving I could ever have felt. Already I could feel the itching in my fingers to be gripping onto the steering wheel of a speeding car along an empty road. My feet were itching too.

"You up for a job?" Dom asked. His barely contained excitement was infectious.

Lazily I smiled. Trying to pretend I didn't care. "Where is this job then?"

"It's in Cuba," Dom said. I could tell he was itching to book plane tickets, to arrange transport for our cars and pull a team together if that was necessary.

I nodded in assent and smiled at Dom. He already knew I was game and every bit as ready for this as he was.

"I've never been to Cuba before." My reply told Dom I was willing and ready.

Dom leant in and kissed me hard. I responded in kind. It was exhilarating. Electric. Our combined anticipation that the prospect of this job.

"I love you Letty," Dom murmured.

I opened my eyes a fraction and looked up at him from beneath my lashes. My hand gripped the front of his shirt lightly. "I love you too. I'd follow you anywhere."

His lips captured mines again. Time would tell what awaited us in Cuba.


End file.
